The Ice is Getting Thinner
by HilaryHilary
Summary: I never meant for this to happen. I just needed someone, and he did too. And then he came and he kissed me and now everything is different. And it hadn't even occurred to me before, but now it's all I can freaking think about...' Lexie and George oneshot.


The Ice Is Getting Thinner

It is that evening that Lexie must admit that George O'Malley has become her entire world. It seems shocking that she's been around for almost a year and has yet to make more impact on Seattle Grace, but it is what it is. Sure she's sucked up to Cristina Yang, flirted with Derek Shepherd, slept with Alex Karev and begged for her sister's attention, George is all that matters to her.

This isn't completely clear to her until the evening that he comes home, yells that he's going to be a resident (probably), kisses her, and disappears into his bedroom. Then she just knows.

* * *

For the next few days, things are too crazy for any of their drama to matter at all. She was aware of things changing almost as soon as she came in to work. Aware that her sister was glowing, a very specific kind of glow that she'd never seen before. And that Derek Shepherd was glowing in almost the exact same way. And that the Chief of Surgery was going around smiling, not growling at anyone.

This is all extremely interesting to Lexie, but what interests George the most is something else entirely. Izzie looking guilty, Alex looking as if he wants to be glad but isn't quite able to. Half an hour after they're caught in a supply closet making out, everyone knows about it.

"I can't believe her. How could she sleep with Alex again? And didn't he just break up with Ava, anyway?" demands George of Lexie. They are at home together, where they are at the end of almost every day. She is astonished sometimes, by how well this system works for them.

"What are you, jealous?" she asks in barely disguised annoyance. He watches in surprise as she turns her back on him and angrily slams the door of the cupboard she'd been perusing. He'd been living with women for over a year, but still they confused the hell out of him sometimes.

"What? No, of course not. I don't want to be sleeping with her. But Alex, of all people. He's..." he breaks off guiltily, now fully aware of why she's so angry.

"_I've _ slept with Alex," she says angrily. Even though he knows that this is why she's angry, she finds herself needing to say it. Then, surprising even herself, she finds herself wishing she never had. Or at least that she'd never talked about it with George. Or that he had somehow never found out, which is of course impossible at Seattle Grace.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's that she's going back to him, after how he treated her. It's totally different than what you did," he says beseechingly. She knows that just a few days she would have forgiven him easily, but now she cannot.

"Who are you to judge, anyway? You slept with Meredith," she says bitingly. He cringes, not having known that she knew about that.

"Lexie, what's wrong?" he asks her. She relents almost relentlessly. It is so obvious from his tone that he cares, that he honestly wants to know what is going on with her. If they were dating he would be the kindest, best guy she had ever dated.

She moves forward into her arms, as if her body is not her own. He hugs her in surprise.

"Nothing. Things are pretty crazy around here now, aren't they?" she says.

"Not now. Always."

They hug tightly. Sometimes they are both glad to be on the outside. She doesn't let herself wonder what would change if he were to become a resident, become one with his old friends, leave her behind.

Because she has not formed any other ties, and he is all she has.

* * *

Lexie watches Meredith in interest. Though it has not officially "come out" it is obvious that Meredith and Derek are back together, that Rose is depressed, that Meredith is once more bright and shiny. It is only because of these circumstances that Lexie dares approach her.

Meredith seems surprised when she comes out of the bathroom stall to find her little sister leaning against the sinks, looking businesslike and expectant.

"What's up?" she asks cautiously. Meredith is always cautious about these interactions, as cautious as Lexie is eager.

"I want to talk about boys. And I know you want to keep your distance or whatever, but I need this. And you're all happy now, so I think you might be able to help. And I have no girlfriends in Seattle."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. All of these things were technically true, so she had nothing to say.

"I'm sorry I had to accost you like this, but I really couldn't talk about it with George," says Lexie.

"You can't talk about this with George?" Meredith's tone was now teasing, as if they were back in safe territory. "I thought you guys talked about everything. Izzie is always going on about how tight you two are, so... Oh."

Watching her sister realize what she is talking about, Lexie finds herself wanting to bury her secret, keep it hidden forever.

"I'm sorry," says Lexie instantly. "I know you were weirded out when I slept with Alex and you thought I was just trying to get into your world but it's not like that. I promise."

"I know. I'm pretty sure George is a part of your world by now, anyway."

"I never meant for this to happen. I just needed someone, and he did too. And then he came and he kissed me and now everything is different. And it hadn't even occurred to me before, but now it's all I can freaking think about."

"He's a good kisser," says Meredith, before realizing that this is perhaps not the most helpful thing she possibly could have said. For a moment she almost reveals to Lexie what she worries most about George – that he moved so quickly from being in love with her, to being in love with Callie to being in love with Izzie. That he is likely to do so again. But she stops herself. She really does believe that George has grown.

"Thanks. I think."

"So you love George. He's a good guy. I think you'd be good together. So what's the problem?" asks Meredith.

"He doesn't see me like that."

Meredith smiled. Sometime over the last year she'd gotten wind of the fact that Izzie had encouraged George to make a move on her, and how she'd done it.

"Make him see you like that," she advised. She doesn't protest as her little sister hugs her. If there was ever a moment that deserves a hug, it is this one.

* * *

To be fair, George does notice a change in her.

He had thought that he'd known her, but as it turns out he does not. Not completely. On the surface everything is the same that it always is. But as they work impossibly long hours together, come home only to collapse onto their beds or alternately to discuss the day's gossip or study for his exam, he can't help but notice that everything is changing, her included.

He watches her interact with Meredith, something having magically changed in their relationship. He watches her watch Alex and Izzie, not caring at all. Not caring as alarmingly as he doesn't care that Callie and Hahn are closer than ever, as much as he doesn't care that Meredith and Derek are finally building their dream house. He's finally realizing that these days, he only cares about one thing.

He reflects that she is sort of like Izzie, in her bounciness and optimism, and sort of like Meredith in a way he can't describe. But most of all he is so herself and he feels that he knows her so, so well.

* * *

The day it happens is a happy day after many sad ones.

When he comes home she is there already. Some days she misses living alone, but never enough that she wants it again.

He is happy when he comes through the door, and instantly she is happy too.

His hands grab her arms, as if he is grounding her or grounding himself.

"The Chief told me my results. I made it. I'm going to move up next week," he said. She is happy for him, elated. She is not mad that he has been such an idiot lately, or that after next week she will be left behind.

He leans in to kiss her, quickly as he did once before. She leans back as he leans forward. She whispers, cannot make her voice go any louder.

"Don't do it if you don't mean it."

He stops and stares at her in surprise, and she forces herself to stare back. She is strong and she is beautiful and she is finally going after what she wants.

He kisses her for real and he means it, and she can tell. Because she knows him, and because he knows her.

He pulls away and seems about to ask a question, but she kisses him again and he stops. The look in his eyes is different than any she has ever seen before.

* * *

They get together quietly, with minimal drama.

This is a revelation to George and to his friends, who have collectively gone through so much drama. Of course, even their coupling has some ripple effects. Izzie cannot help but be jealous and hate Lexie a little bit, Alex cannot help but lightly tease George that Lexie is the third girlfriend of George that Alex has had first.

Her father, who meets George on one of his rare sober days, is happy for her. Meredith is happy for her as well. As months pass and she becomes a resident, she is finally accepted as one of them and finally has more than just him.

And he sees her, finally. They go slowly, painfully, even when they are both ready for more. They live together still, which makes things awkward for their fledgling relationship. They make an honest effort to go out on real dates, progress like a normal couple. Of course the fact that she is Meredith Grey's sister and the fact that she keeps getting weird looks from both Olivia and Callie makes it more difficult, but they try.

And it does pay off. By the time they exchange "I love you's" and she is introduced to his loud, loving mother and his older, impressed brothers, and even later when he asks her to marry him they are no longer Meredith's little sister and the one who failed the intern exam. They are Lexie and George, with no break ups and minimal drama, and all the stuff that derails their friends and their ex – lovers doesn't seem to affect them.


End file.
